the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Liza Sips
Liza Sips (Harderwijk, September 10 1990) is a Dutch actress, voice actress, presenter and writer. Sips was starting her second show as model in print advertising and various commercials, for they garnered national acclaim in 2007 for her role in Vicky Pouw Good times, bad times. She played guest roles on several television series, including Gooische Women, Keyzer & De Boer Lawyers and Cops Maastricht. She also played roles in films such as Floris and the Holy Nail, starring in Penny's Shadow, APP, Cop vs. Killer (2012), and she does a lot of voice work to include various Disney XD movies, Barbie movies and series for children. In 2015 she published her first children's book Liza Soapsop, published by Fountain. On April 10, 2016, Sips gave birth to her first son. View the Liza Sips Gallery Early Years Sips began at age two as a child model for various clothing brands and advertising. She also appeared in commercials include Gran Dorado, C & A, Capgemini, PO Box 51 and C1000. Since 1998, she attended classes at the youth theater in her then hometown Harderwijk. At twelve, she decided to focus more on film and television and she took acting classes to develop as an actress. 1 She enrolled in various casting agencies in order to gain experience. She was by Harry Klooser Casting soon cast in a small supporting role in Good times, bad times.This was followed by guest roles in, among other things together, Gooische Women, Keyzer & De Boer Lawyers and the way to tomorrow. She also starred in the films Floris and the Holy Nail, Storm, the American film Kill, Kill, Faster, Faster - in addition include Gil Bellows. Career After her departure from Good times, bad times Sips asked for presentation tasks. She is a regular reporter for Nick Clusive and presented them with Jon Karthaus Super Hunk Quiz, both on Nickelodeon. She also presented several times the live program Super Nick and the Children's Festival in Rotterdam. In addition, she won guest roles in Anubis and Cops Maastricht and she starred in the short film Just Gijs for the VPRO program Brainstorm. In December 2009 she was crowned "Miss Christmas" in 2009.Sips also speaks in different voices for animation and cartoons (including Barbie and Disney movies), commercials (including L'Oreal and T-Mobile) and games (Monster Storm Apocalypse, Eye Pet). In 2010 she appeared in SPRING, a short film directed Mattijs Mollee. In July 2010 it was announced that sips starring Lisa would play in the film Penny's Shadow (directed by Steven de Jong). In May 2011 the film was festive premiere at the Hollandsche Manege in Amsterdam. In July 2011 the film won the Golden Film Status for more than 100,000 visitors in the cinema. Liza books include columns for Penny Magazine.Sips was approached in May 2011 from Paris by Louis Vuitton. Since then, she is the only Dutch who will be dressed by this brand. Sips Partly this was in August 2011 named one of the most stylish women in the Netherlands, by Jackie. In January 2011 was Sips to see for the second time in The Anubis, this time she played the regular role of Cato van Vleuten in Anubis and Five of the Magic Sword. In September 2011 came the short film Vox Scripta - written to the spoken word, Wiebe van den Ende on the Dutch Film Festival. Sips plays one of the lead roles named Linda de Mol. The film is nominated for best film at the LSFA. Cop vs. Killer, a Telefilm for the AVRO, directed by Hans Pos, Sips played the role of Nicole, daughter of Mirko (played by Jeroen Willems). The film came out in 2012 on television. In 2012 the program won Sips Stars Jumping On Saturday. In June 2013 she took part in Killer Karaoke RTL5. They also did that year in the game program Sabotage, which she dropped out as a final before the final. Television Films Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Het Huis Anubis En De Vijf Van Het Magische Zwaard